


Blazing Pride

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Bazhir Culture, Bazhir Heritage, Discrimination, Gen, Pride, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Zahir, the discrimination he encounters in the north, and his fierce pride in his heritage as told in a series of one sentence stories.
Kudos: 4





	Blazing Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Waving Wheat

The first time Zahir rode north to Corus, he was mesmerized by the waving golden wheat fields stretching farther than a hawk could see. 

Beautiful Bay 

Before Zahir left to train as a knight, his father gave him a beautiful bay that would put any northern knight’s stallion to shame. 

Blazing Pride 

Zahir had heard Lord Wyldon’s stables were the best in the north, but the training master’s dark dun couldn’t compare to his desert born and bred bay, Zahir thought with a blaze of pride. 

Ice in His Veins

His first winter in the north, Zahir’s blood turned to ice in his veins.

Trained Not to Hear 

Zahir trained himself not to hear the scornful northern whispers of “sand scut” when he strode by, nose in the air.


End file.
